The Last Chance
by Dante'sRaven1993
Summary: ON-HIATUS SUFFERING FROM WRITERS BLOCK AU After Dumbledores death, he leaves harry what he believes as the last chance to stop voldemort once and for all by stopping his followers from joining. Suckish summary but oh well
1. Chapter 1:  Prologue The Last Chance

DISCLAIMER:I don't own harry potter, or any characters in this fic (so far) I only own my ideas

No matter how hard he tried, the number of spells he cast on himself, or the number of potions he drank before he slept, it was always the same. Every night he relived the horrors he had witnessed, the faces of those he had lost along the way. The face most prominent was that of Sirius in his final minutes of life before dueling with his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, and falling through the veil at the department of mysteries.  
In the end it was all the same, forever haunted by her maniacal laughter and her eyes. Her eyes were the worst part of these 'dreams'. Never the same each time, always the same color, but they were different. He couldn't place his finger on it but there was definitely something there. In the end he always woke up, tears freshly fallen from his eyes, shaking as the sweat glistened on his forehead. He reached over to the bedside table and fumbled for his glasses, careful not to knock over what he assumed was a glass of water, his vision too blurred to clearly distinguish the shapes.

It had been a month since the death of Albus Dumbledore, and Harry still didn't know if he wanted to go back to Hogwarts anymore, the last safe refuge for him and now even that had been taken away from him. Harry had refused to attend the funeral, in some perverse sense of reasoning he wished to believe that this was some elaborate ploy to lull Voldemort into a false sense of security. But he knew that wasn't the case, he had seen the killing curse hit him, had seen him fall from the tower.

This denial was probably why he refused to open the package he had received form Gringotts. Since Harry never attended the funeral or the will reading of Albus Dumbledore, this package contained what was left for him by his old professor and it just seemed that by opening the package and claiming his part of the will, he was finally accepting that Dumbledore was dead and there was no way to bring him back. Of course his friends had tried to help him move on; they tried to convince him that by finally accepting what had happened he could move on and finally defeat Voldemort. But they weren't very good at convincing him to do anything when most of their time now was spent with their tongues down each other's throats. In the end, Harry had finally conceded and he had decided he was going to open the package, and this is where we find our hero, groggily getting out of bed and pulling on some jeans. He decides to forgo brushing his hair (It never made a difference anyway) and leaves his bedroom of 12 Grimmauld Place, and makes his way down to the study where the package has been lying for the past two weeks.

/

Fingers held, pinching the corner of the package, he takes in a deep breath, this was it, he was finally going to accept the events that had transpired. He tore open the package.  
Inside there was a very ornate golden box, and a folded piece of parchment; Intrigued, Harry opened the parchment.

_Dear Harry,  
If you are reading this, it means that unfortunately my time has come to an end. There is no need to weep or despair at my demise, my health has being slowly deteriorating for awhile now and in essence, death will be a relief for this old man. As for now, more pressing matters are at hand, the only other reason that you could be reading this is that my demise has occurred before the downfall of Tom. Unfortunately Harry, without me you will be unable to finally defeat him and as such we must abandon our current plans to defeat him, his remaining Horcruxes are guarded by magic's far greater than you could possibly imagine. So I have devised a new plan to help in the destruction of Tom, one that instead of killing him, we will be able to remove his top supporters and prevent his rapid rise to power. This will also stop Tom from ever creating the Horcruxes as several of elite Death Eaters were instrumental in their creation, and I am confident no one else would be able to do that for him. That is why Harry, I intend to send you back in time. In the box is a very special Time-turner, not only will it take you to the past, but it will also take you a safe destination which has been pre-determined by me. You will use this to go back and persuade the future death eaters, who will be in their seventh year at Hogwarts, to not join Tom. Further details on how you will accomplish this will be waiting for you when you arrive. I wish you the best of luck._

_Your Friend  
Albus Dumbledore_

Harry's hands were shaking, how Dumbledore could expect this to work he didn't know. Disbelief washed over him, this was the craziest idea that he had heard. Sure, he had gone back in time to save the lives of Buckbeak and Sirius, but this. He was expected to travel back years, and severely alter the course of history, to blend in with the crowd and befriend the people who had made his life a living hell. He reached over and brought the box closer to him. He traced his fingers along the side of the box attempting to find the groove when the box suddenly sprung open. Of course he should have expected as such, but he was still caught unawares and he nearly fell backwards on his chair.  
Several curses and a damnation of Dumbledore's name later, he finally looked at the contents of the box.  
The box was purple felt-lined, and inset, at the centre of the box was Time turner, but this one was at least twice as large as the one he used with Hermione. Reluctantly, he reached into the box and picked up the time turner. Immediately he wished he hadn't, he began to see the color draining from the corners of his vision, and he felt a familiar tug at the back of his navel, he briefly glanced back at the letter and saw the attached postscript:

_P.S. Harry, I must warn you that this time turner is one-way, and will activate when you touch it…_

That was as far as he got before all color drained away and a single thought crossed his mind

'Oh shit….'

A/N This is my first story (raise flame shield) Tell me what you think, even though this is only a prologue. Updates will probably be slow due to upcoming exams but I will not forget you lot. Anyway, constructive criticism is welcome. Also I would like some suggestions on a character to meet him in the past who has already gone back on dumbledore's orders. (This fic was inspired by other Time-travel stories, especially the one by Lord Silvere)


	2. Chapter 2: A Familar Face

All Harry was aware of, as he regained consciousness, was a slow thudding ache in the back of head. As he slowly lifted himself off the ground, he tried to remember what had happened. A gold box, a letter, and an overwhelming sense of dread, after he touched what was inside the box. It was a time-turner, but unlike the one he had used previously, it seemed that instead of turning the device to go back 1 hour per turn, this one was designed to send the user back to a pre-determined point in time, just on touch. Come to think of it, that was probably why the box opened at his touch, it had been charmed so that it opened only for him, and so only he could use the time-turner. He looked to where the box had previously been on the table, to not only find the box not there, but the table gone as well. As he stepped forward the crunch of broken glass was heard, well it definitely was a one way trip now, he had no idea how time turners worked, let alone how to fix them.

Seeing as though he was now definitely stuck here, he decided that he should at least try and figure where here was, and more importantly, when he was. It was safe to say he was no longer at Grimmauld Place, but he thought that at the very least, Dumbledore would've sent him to somewhere familiar where he could get his bearings. Somewhere like Diagon Alley, possibly the Leaky Cauldron, but as of now he was more concerned with figuring out where he was.  
He appeared to be standing in finely furnished parlor room; the wall to his left stacked with books of all shapes and sizes, and to his right a small liquor cabinet, above which was mounted the head of a deer, and several other creatures that Harry did not recognize. The only light came from the small fireplace, its flickering embers cast dancing shadows across room. It was then Harry realized he wasn't the only occupant of the room.  
A man, sat with his back to Harry, currently sipping a glass of Firewhiskey, seemingly unperturbed by the sudden appearance of Harry. He tried to make out the face of man, but the flames only showed a silhouette with shoulder length hair, and any distinguishable features were lost to the shadows.  
It was then, that the stranger spoke,  
"I suppose you have a lot of questions Harry, some of them I will be unable to answer because I too have the same ones. But first things first, 'who are you?' It's pretty obvious I know who you are, and I'm sure I don't need any introductions?"

Harry recognized the voice, but he just couldn't put a name to it, "I'm sorry but I don't…"

"Oh come now Harry, surely you couldn't have forgotten your dear Godfather so quickly" the man interrupted

It suddenly dawned on Harry who the voice of the stranger belonged to, "Sirius? Is it really you?" tears of joy threatened to run down Harry's face, the only thing holding them back was the disbelief that the man before him was lying and this was some sort of trick.

"No it's a senile mountain troll. Of course it's me Harry' Trust Sirius to ruin the sentimental nature of the occasion.

Harry lost all self-control as he practically ran to his Godfather to grab him in a rough embrace, knocking the glass from his hand.

"It's okay Harry, its okay, I'll never leave you again" Sirius whispered this in Harry's ear as he held him tighter, stroking the boys hair, relieved at finally being able to see him again

/

It was half an hour before Harry's emotional outburst to subside. As the tears finally dried he lifted his head from Sirius' shoulder, "How are you here, I thought you were dead? You know at the department of mysteries"

"I wondered when you were going to ask that" Sirius remarked with his trademark smirk, "It seems I am the first person to discover the mystery of the veil. The veil is a portal to the past, I don't know how it works, and all I know is that I've been waiting five years for you"

Harry not paying attention to his Godfathers last statement, "I thought that crazy bitch Lestrange hit you with the killing curse and you then disappeared in the veil"

"No Harry, Bellatrix would never kill me, and I'd appreciate it if you not refer to her by that…. name again. It was all in good sport, sure as kids we used to fight but we loved each other. We were family and always there for each other when our parents weren't. She hit me with a stunner, only intended to knock me out, how was she to know I would fall into the veil." All the while comforting the closest thing he'd ever have to son.

"But...but..." Harry stammered through choked sobs, "You didn't see her, you didn't see her after it happened. The joy in her face at killing you, the joy in her cheers chanting 'I killed Sirius Black'."

"Harry, there's a lot about my dear Bellatrix that you don't know, even more so you wouldn't understand. All I can say is that she never was, or would've been the woman she grew up to be if it wasn't for one thing. Her 'arranged' marriage to that bastard Rodolphus, what he did to her was worse than any of the unforgivables; he forced her membership to the Death Eaters. The things she was made to do, she hated it, at first the imperious curse was used to make her perform such acts of cruelty, but eventually, somewhere down the line she snapped and became the thing she hated the most." It was amazing how Sirius could keep his stoic façade while reliving the life of his cousin, well in his mind mostly, he couldn't bring himself to tell Harry the horrors she had witnessed, the many tear stained letters he had received were proof of the torment she had been through. Sirius couldn't have said he was surprised when the letters stopped; he was just surprised that she had still been alive; he was sure Voldemort had her killed for contacting him.

He would spend most nights awake, unable to drift off in peaceful sleep, partly due to nightmares caused by hearing of such atrocities, but mostly for fear of his cousin's safety. A tear slowly tore a trail down his face.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know…"

"No Harry, you have no reason to be sorry, you had no idea of her past, and you certainly had nothing to do with it. Now, if it's ok with you I wish to get some shut-eye, and I'll talk with you again in the morning. As for you, I'm sure you'll be suffering with the worst case of time-lapse ever, but if it's ok with you I can perform a spell which will help reset your body clock and quickly get re-adjusted to the time here"

Harry nodded, "Sirius, before we sleep, can I ask you one last question?"

"Okay harry, as long as it's quick"

"What was Lestr… I mean Bellatrix like before, when she was younger."

"She was beautiful, intelligent, she was very cunning, and she always had great ambition, I guess that's why she ended up in Slytherin. But she was also loyal and brave, she could've ended up in Gryffindor, but I guess family ties won out in the end" Now before Harry would inevitably ask more questions, Sirius cast the spell which he had cast upon himself every night since the letters started

"Pacis somnus" And Harry slept the most peaceful sleep he had ever slept in years.

/

A/N : Thanks to all the people who added this to favourites and/or alert. I never expected this story to get the response it got, so thank you. I know this is still a plot builder, the main intention was to add details which would make a Harry/Bella fic more plausible by harry finding out about her past. There will be a bit more of this in the next chapter with a proper explanation as to how/why Sirius is here and what his part in Dumbledore's plan is. Then hopefully after that the pace will be quicker and humor will begin to creep in, I already have several scenarios in mind.

If any of you were wondering, the spell used by Sirius is latin for 'Peaceful Sleep'

(Oh and if I cross the rating of teen at any point in my story, please tell me and I'll change the rating, I'm just not sure how much I can get away with in a T rating, I just know that I doubt this will be a lemon anytime soon)


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast And Revelations

" " –Speech _'thoughts_'- Thoughts

Harry dreamed again that night. He dreamt the same dreams that haunted him since Sirius' 'death', but somehow, they weren't the nightmares he so desperately tried to claw away from. He still saw the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, but it no longer contained the bleak qualities he remembered, no longer was the crushing feeling of guilt threatening to swallow him in blackness. That's not to say he was feeling particularly positive about it, but at least he no longer felt like curling up in corner and dying. Still he saw the final battle of Sirius Black against Bellatrix Lestrange. But now it was the little details which caught his attention. He saw the way they were fighting, the way they danced around each other while throwing hexes and curses, as though they weren't really trying to hit their target. The witty comments and retorts thrown back and forth between the two as they dueled and the looks on their faces of determination and enjoyment, not so dissimilar to the faces of those dueling at the D.A. practices. Like friends having fun.  
Harry recognized the scene unfolding before him and knew the impending 'death' of Sirius was approaching. But this time he saw what really happened. Bellatrix had rather excitedly sent a stunner at Sirius, and he was unable to dodge it like he had previous spells. As he fell, Harry saw Bellatrix's look of glee as she had bested her cousin in a duel, but he then saw a brief glimpse of something else. A look of abject horror as Bellatrix saw where Sirius had fallen and disappeared. Although brief, that look in her eyes was unmistakable, a look of shame, guilt and sadness. A look, Harry was all too familiar with as he had seen in himself many times after Sirius' 'death'. _'No wonder she's practically insane'_ Harry thought as he saw her run away hysterically shouting that she had killed Sirius. Her voice no longer holding the glee of a mad women, but instead full of grief, sorrow and disbelief. Seeing, and finally understanding, the broken woman who had been through so much, he felt utter disgust for himself for sinking to the depths of the Death Eaters to torture her with the cruciatus curse, disgust at himself for viciously attacking someone so frail and vulnerable. He would never understand how Voldemort or his followers could gain pleasure from such acts of cruelty.

/

Harry awoke that morning to smell of cooking food. For a moment he forgot where he was as he looked around the unfamiliar room, only to remember the encounter with his 'believed to be dead' godfather. Harry was quite surprised with how well he was taking this situation, but that may have been to do with the lingering after-effects of the spell Sirius cast on him the night before. What disturbed him more were the revelations made about Bellatrix Lestrange, mainly the fact that she was dragged kicking and screaming into Voldemort's inner circle and made the way she is. He had a feeling that there were details that Sirius was leaving out, but he decided he wasn't going to press him on the matter, he had vague ideas of what he was hiding and he definitely didn't want to discover if his suspicions were true.

As he climbed out the bed he'd been left in, he noticed he was still wearing the clothes he had arrived in, and he promptly did a rundown of the contents of his pockets to see what he had with him.

'_Let's see what we have, ah first things first, wand, thank you Moody. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!'_ Harry let out a quiet chuckle, shook his head and continued his search _'what else? Hmm, wallet which is bigger than it looks and few guitar plectrums, yea really useful.'_  
Now that he'd established what little he had brought with him, he was thankful that he had at least brought his wand. He didn't fancy going to Ollivander's and messing up the timeline by getting his wand before his younger self would get it. But, he reasoned, he'd been sent back to change the future, in quite a drastic way, so he really couldn't mess it up much more could he?

Deciding to leave these philosophical musings on time travel 'til after breakfast he decided to try and find the kitchen, only really trying to follow the smell of the cooking food in vague hopes of reaching his destination.

/

10 minutes later, Harry finally ambled into the kitchen to find Sirius at the stove, he turned to Harry,

"Mornin' Harry, did you have a good sleep"

"Yea, it was….good" Harry decided he wasn't ready to bring up the subjects of his dreams just yet and poured himself some juice

"Well it should've been, you've been asleep for about 5 days now"

"What!" nearly choking on his drink, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked like you needed it, besides; the spell I used to help you sleep is supposed to help work through your stress and problems, and I figured you'd be under a lot of pressure so I let you be. There's a reason it's called Peaceful Sleep"

"But did you not think anything was wrong? I mean it does seem an abnormally long time to be asleep"

"No, when I first used the spell on myself, I was out of it for 3 days. I knew you were coping with a lot more than me so I knew you'd take longer, I'm more surprised you only needed 2 extra days" A burning smell began to punctuate the air and Sirius glanced back at the stove "Oh fuck, well there goes breakfast"

After the culinary disaster of Sirius' was cleared up, they settled with a bowl of cereal, both remaining silent as they ate. Harry was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. To his credit he decided to not dwell on the conversation of the previous night, but to instead ask; "So… how did you get involved in Dumbledore's plan?"

Sirius finished his mouthful of food, "Ah, straight to business then Mr. Potter, very well." Full of his usual swagger "This sort of thing would be easier to show you than try to explain it, but unfortunately I don't own a pensieve so we must do this the old fashioned way. I only ask that you don't interrupt me"

"As I told you already, I've been waiting 5 years for you to arrive, but for me, it's been 8 years since I passed through the veil. Thankfully, I didn't turn up at the ministry when I came back, otherwise I probably would've ended up in Azkaban for breaking into the Department of Mysteries. I thankfully turned up in a London Alley, but with nowhere to go, and no way to gain a job, I spent those first 3 years as 'Padfoot' living as a stray in the streets of London. I bet you're wondering what changed, what changed to get me into the position I am now. Well, great old Albus Dumbledore managed to create a one use 2-way time turner, he was able to come back and find me, and he helped me to set up a new life and identity, not only for me, but for you as well. It seemed that our dear friend has more Slytherin in him than he lets on, he planned for the long haul, it seemed that he truly is the master manipulator." When it became clear that Sirius had finished his shortened tale, Harry felt it was the right time to begin asking questions,

"But if Dumbledore had a two-way time-turner, why couldn't he have given one to me?"

"Now that Harry, I can't answer, but I know Dumbledore is a very wise man, so he must not have given you one for a reason, but what does astound me is some of basic questions you've failed to ask"

Harry was a little perplexed by this statement "What do you mean by 'basic questions I've failed to ask'?"

"Well for starters, when am I? Did it not occur to find out to what year you were sent to. Another obvious question would've been to ask how you are going to Hogwarts, but I've partially answered that one already"

"So.." Harry pondered "When am I exactly?"

"Well the year is 1985; the date is the 19th December"

"So does that mean the future Death Eaters are in their 6th Year at Hogwarts?"

"They are, and you'll be joining them for the 7th year" Sirius spoke with a smirk plastered across his face as he said this

"What… what's so funny Sirius?"

"Well, you're probably going to want to kill Dumbledore for what he's done…"

"What is it Sirius" Harry's tone of voice was noticeably more icy

"He's set you up to be in Slytherin" Tears were streaming down Sirius's face as he attempted to hold back his laughter at his godson's predicament

"What? That's it?" Harry was quite confused as to why this was so funny "I sort of figured that would be the case, so it would be easier for me to get friendly with the death eaters, and to be honest I'm not that bothered. Besides the sorting hat said I would do well in Slytherin"

"Oh…." Was all Sirius could say.

"Anyway how am I attending Hogwarts? I know I've had an identity set up, but how are we going to explain my not attending Hogwarts for the previous 6 years?"

"Oh, me and Dumbledore cooked up a whole back-story which is as foolproof as can be, unless someone does some major digging"

"Well go on what is it?" Harry asked with growing impatience

**A/N: Cliffhanger, aren't I cruel, yes it will be answered next chapter. Anyway thanks to all those who have added this to favourites and/or story alerts, reviews are welcome and I'll try to respond to each one, I won't respond here, I'll reply directly**.

**(NOTE: EVERYTHING HAS MOVED FORWARD 13years so Harry would've attended 7****th**** year in 2010/11)**

**(So important details – **

**Hogwarts attendance of sig characters**

**-Bellatrix Black – 1980-1988 born 1969 (Alter her so she's closer to sirius' age (39) 8yrs younger)**

**-Sirius Black – 1983-1991 born1972 (same age) (born after sept)**

**-James Potter -1983-1991 born1973 (same age) in same year as Sirius due to dates of birth**

**harry born when parents are 19**

**All other student dates are relative to this, and some characters will be made younger to fit into story (hey its AU Time travel, I can do what I want within reason) **

**I've made 2 polls for two songs for to appear in later chapters, one is describe harry's situation and the 2****nd**** will be to express his developing feeling for Bellatrix you should be able to find them, if not can someone tell me how to make both publically viewable**


	4. Chapter 4: Fatherly Advice

" " –Speech _'thoughts_'- Thoughts _**Flashback **__Letters/Signs/Notices etc_

"Oh, me and Dumbledore cooked up a whole back-story which is as foolproof as can be, unless someone does some major digging"

"Well go on what is it?" Harry asked with growing impatience

/

"Well first things first, we had to create official family documents, which would prove our existence at least. Then to solidify our standing, we are documented as the descendents of a member of the Black family who was disowned about 300 years ago…"

"But how can you prove that, I thought disownment meant that you were removed from all family records?"

"No Harry, in the olden days, disownment still gave you legal links to the family, for such cases as being the last living heir so that the family line can continue. Striking relatives from the family history was a tradition started by my dear old mother." Answered Sirius in a very teacher like tone, "And its is through this weak connection to the Black family that you can attend Slytherin without having to be sorted"

"So, I'm assuming we have new names, what are they?

"Well Harry, you get to keep your first name, but your new surname is Ashfield. I, on the other hand, can't keep my name due to only the Blacks naming their children after star constellations, so my new name is Patrick Ashfield"

"Hmm.. Harry Ashfield, I like it, but is there any reason you chose Patrick?"

"I thought you would've got the joke a little quicker Harry, think of a nickname for Patrick"

"As far as I'm aware there's only Paddy, but I don't see ho…. Oh, Padfoot" Realization suddenly dawning on Harry

"See, I told you it would make sense" a smug grin plastered Sirius's face

"And how, may I ask, are we going to explain Harry Ashfield's lack of Hogwarts attendance for the past 6 years?"

"Now that, was slightly more difficult, as it required documentation for the existence of someone who will never exist, we had to produce birth and death documentation among others. The set up is that Paddy's wife, Harry's mother, homeschooled Harry to learn magic. But two months ago she fell ill and she died, and since I, the father am unable to teach you due to my current employment, I have asked that you be enrolled in Hogwarts for your Seventh year, We had to also assure the staff that you had finished the education required for 6th year students by explaining that you were ahead of Hogwarts students"

"Well, that all makes sense, so you are set up to be my father, and I had a mother who died?"

"That's the long and short of it, yea"  
"And you have a job?"  
"Yes, I work at Hogwarts as the groundskeeper"

"Isn't that Hagrid's job?"

"It is, but he doesn't start for another 2 years, and I'll have resigned before then"

"What lessons will I be studying this year, will I be continuing what I already started in the 6th year"

"From what I've been told Harry, you can pick any subjects you wish to take, but I would recommend sticking to what you know"

/**CHRISTMAS DAY – 6 Days Later**

"Go on Harry, open your present, I know you'll love it. I bet you can't guess what it is"

"Well Sirius, given the shape of the wrapped object, I'd be pretty stupid to not know what it is"

"You have to spoil all of the fun don't you Harry" replied Sirius, with an immature pout across his face

Harry, in a very sarcastic tone, "Oh I wonder what it is" holding up the present and giving it I slight shake. He then proceeded to unwrap the distinctly shaped package, but was completely unprepared for what was inside.  
Sure, he knew it was going to be a guitar, but he never expected one like this. It was beautiful, painted in a red sunburst finish, with a slender neck. Wrapped with the guitar was a card from the Manufacturer:

_DragonOak Guitar's Ltd._

_The Celtic Sunburst CS-340_

_The latest in magical guitar manufacture, the CS-340 is painstakingly made by master craftsmen to ensure a perfect result every time. And since each guitar is made by hand, every one of them is unique._

_All metal components are high quality steel components, with anti-rust charms and the standard strengthening charms, the top nut is crafted from dragon bone._

_The neck of the guitar is constructed from Elder wood, considered one of the most magically powered plants, and rumored as the wood used for the crucifixion of Christ. The same charms present on the Hawthorn are used here as well. Elder wood is generally associated with imagination and change.  
The fret board is constructed from Ebony wood, a very dark colored wood, and is the only one you'll see the natural finish of. Ebony wood is generally associated with strength and memory._

_The main body of the instrument is constructed from Hawthorn wood, a sturdy wood, which is reinforced with an inlay of dragon hide and several patented anti-damage charms to ensure the long life of your instrument.  
Hawthorn wood is generally associated with protection but can also aid in creativity, development of self confidence and male potency_

"W-W-What!" Harry stuttered upon reading this. "Erm.. Sirius, when you got me this, were you fully aware of the properties of the woods involved"

"Ay, I was, it was intentional, if you recall the reason why I started to teach you guitar back at Grimmauld Place it'll all make sense."

_**/FLASHBACK/**_

"…_**right, now you put your first finger there, and then your second finger here, and last two fingers here and here, next to each other. Now strum." Harry strummed the guitar producing a chord that actually sounding good, unlike the clashing notes he'd being playing only ten minutes prior.**_

"_**Very good Harry, in no time you'll be able to play like this old man here" Sirius then proceeds to play very complex guitar line**_

"_**That's all well and good Sirius, but why are you teaching me to play guitar?"**_

"_**Simple, you're the next generation of Marauder, and it's up to you carry on our legacy, and being in a band allowed us to get our fair share fun with the ladies if you know what I mean" Sirius shot him a grin and wink. "And not to mention that practicing the guitar helped with the fi..."**_

"_**That's too much information Sirius!"**_

_**/FLASHBACK/ **_

"Sirius, as much as I appreciate you did this to try and help me, this was a bit much, it just seems… I don't know… creepy that you've done this"

"Oh come on Harry, you deserve to have some fun, what with all that's been hanging over your head, it'll do you some good to cut loose every once in a while, this 'enhancement' is just to ensure that you don't disappoint. And if I remember correctly, Bellatrix used to have a thing for musicians." Sirius had said this while sporting a knowing grin.

"W-What, why is that relevant" A blush that would put the Weasley family to shame showing full force on his face

"You think I didn't see you 'admiring' those old pictures of her from when she was in school"

"I-I w-was j-just going through old pictures to see I would recognize anyone" Sirius knew he was lying, and no matter how much he wanted to he would stop teasing Harry, he looked like he couldn't take much more _'Aw what the hell' _he thought

"I don't blame you kiddo, I nearly ended up 'doing it' myself, but then I remembered she was cousin, and I steered well clear" in an attempt to salvage the conversation, and calm Harry down with a joke "didn't want to concentrate the family gene pool you see"

His little joke got the desired effect as Harry tried to stifle his laughter.

/

After the laughter was finally over, and they were agreed that there would be no future mention over what had been said, the conversation started anew;

"I still feel bad Sirius, you bought me this really nice and expensive gift for Christmas, and I got you nothing"

"Harry, I understand that you feel bad, but I need you to understand that I don't care about that, just having you back is more than I could ever want, and now we have the chance to be a family, you could be the son I never had and hopefully I could be the father you never had. Would you like that?"

"Yes Sirius, I'd like that a lot" Harry embraced his godfather, but he forced back the tears that again threatened to overwhelm him.

In an attempt to change the subject, Harry asked; "What am I going to be doing for the rest of this school year?"

"Hmm.." Sirius pondered, stroking his beard "Well, I'll have return to Hogwarts, and I can't just leave you here all by yourself… So I guess you'll be spending the rest of the year with me at work. I'll have to ask about the limitations of your stay, but you should be able to at least visit Hogsmeade and wander the school, but you won't need to attend any lessons till next year, but I of course will expect you to help me out with my duties, oh and remember to bring the guitar with you, cos I'll be teaching you that in our free time as well.."

**A/N – Woo, 4 chapters in, and a plot is starting to form. LOL. Anyway, hope you don't mind this chapter, I'm particularly proud of my summation of a magical guitar(I'd like to thank google in its help in my research of wood, oh and the company name was the website I got the info from)(Dragonoak). Anyway, as always reviews are welcome(they let me know how crap my writing is and how I can improve). This chapter will be up early as I now really need to revise and this might remain idle for 2 weeks.**

**Oh and I've found myself in the position ol' JK found herself in, I have a very clear idea of how this is going to end, and I just need to work towards that.**

**I have story idea; if someone wants to adapt it (I don't want to do it cos I think it will end up too similar to this [at least in the beginnings]) If you want to know, message me, I'd rather not post it cos it would ruin the entire plot if someone decided to do it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Interruptions And Reflections

"Speech" _'thoughts_' _**Flashback **__Letters/Signs/Notices/Lyrics etc_

Despite travelling back in time 25 years, it seemed as though nothing in the wizarding world ever had, or will change. Harry found himself standing in platform 9 and ¾, marveling at the fact it looked exactly the same as it did in his future, even the flocks of students saying goodbye to their parents as they prepared to go back to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays looked the same.

"So, where are we getting on the train?" Harry half-shouted over the crowds

"I, am going to sit in the staff compartments at the train, you will have to mingle with the student population" Harry looked ready to argue, but Sirius interrupted "I tried to get you permission to sit there, but the Headmaster was quite stubborn on this front, and it's not like I can sneak you on and talk to you because the staff area is more communal, and they'd get a bit suspicious if I started talking to myself"

This explanation did nothing to calm Harry down, but he forced himself to speak with some composure "And how do I do that, I don't know anybody here" He finished, rather exasperated

"Well you have two choices then, you can either hide in a compartment by yourself, or you can make some new friends." Of the many things passing through Sirius' mind, this was the most prominent _'Still time to tease him about Bella, little does he know that what I said before was a mere bluff, but now I can blackmail him to my heart's content' _As Sirius was speaking and think, he was slowly edging away from Harry, who was completely oblivious to his godfathers actions "Hey, maybe you'll bump into Bella, and find a nice, cozy compartment all to yourselves" Harry, who hadn't heard much after 'Bella' noticed the increasing distance between him and his godfather. He tried to shout him, but it seemed that Sirius couldn't hear him over the crowds but could see the man laughing as he walked off. _'Oh well, fuck him, probably something inappropriate knowing Sirius. Might as well find a compartment before they're all gone'_ And with that, he set off towards the train with his guitar case, an empty compartment in his sight.

He reached his compartment without incident; he set his guitar case down on the seats opposite, took a seat himself and drew down the blinds. He had no intentions of mixing with students at all on the journey to Hogwarts, he hoped that for once in his life he could remain anonymous. He looked himself in the reflective glass of the window, not much had changed for the young boy, he was still skinny, but had started to fill out thanks not having to suffer the Dursley's summer starvation, and spending 3 weeks with Sirius as a protective father hadn't hurt either. The only major difference was the lack of the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, thanks to a clever glamour charm performed by Sirius, in the hopes he could feel more normal and avoid questions associated with it. But fate as we all know it, has a way of conspiring against us.

/

Bellatrix was coming back to Hogwarts after a most disastrous Christmas; first, she was unable to see her favorite cousin, Sirius, because he had spent the holidays at his friend's home. But thinking about it, she was glad that he had managed to get away from the family that hated him this year, she was happy that he was able to make friends. Her only friends were her sisters Cissy and Andy, there were no other girls in her year in Slytherin and she never really tried to socialize with girls in other years, which was probably the main problem. Her lack of social interaction was chalked up to her borderline-obsessive curiosity with knowledge and learning new things, she had exhausted the Hogwarts library by this point, and couldn't wait until next year, when she would have access to the restricted section.  
The second reason she had hated the Christmas just past was the startling revelation her parents made, they had arranged a marriage between her and the oath Rodolphus Lestrange. The only comfort she found in this was the 'escape clause'; it stated that the contract would be null and void if by the proposed time of marriage she could prove that she was in a serious long-term relationship with someone else. In shorthand, she would've had to have been in a relationship with someone for a year, and the marriage was set for the summer after her seventh year, so the sooner she found a boyfriend, the better. But at this moment in time, all she cared about was getting back to school, and finding her cousin so she could give him his Christmas present.

She arrived with her family at Platform 9 and ¾ with her family, and said her goodbyes with her parents, unable to look them in the eye after learning that they had practically sold her like common cattle, and made her way onto the train. She'd decided that she would find a compartment with her two sisters, and once the train had got going, she would search the train for Sirius, believing he would be easy to find since he was the only person she knew of in the school who owned and guitar, and he'd probably be playing it. Truth be told he wasn't very good, but he could only get better _'If only there was someone who could teach him'_ she pondered.

/

It was now one hour into the train journey and Harry was getting bored, he wished he could have spent the time with Sirius but he knew that was impossible, and just asking for trouble. So instead he resorted to playing his guitar. After making sure everything on the guitar was setup, and he was in the right tuning he proceeded to play. Not realizing that he never locked the door, or cast any silencing charms to prevent being overheard. Unlike his godfather he had no ambitions to be one of those players who could play incredibly fast, incredibly complex guitar pieces, _'Virtuosos, I think they're called'_, no, instead he wanted to just be able to play songs which were fun to play, and that he could sing to. He decided to play a song by muggle band he'd heard last summer which he felt he could relate to. He started playing, and eventually got to the verse;

_It's Monday morning, and I would kill for a chance to drive  
Get so far away from here with you my dear, that I'll never leave your side  
Nobody knows the troubles I've seen  
In a van, on a soapbox for the world to see_

Miles away, and I wish this didn't mean so much to me  
To be a monument for the rest of them  
Miles away, and I wish this didn't mean so much to me  
To be a monument for the rest of them

/

It had been almost an half an hour into the journey and Bella was getting bored, she'd tried to stay with her sisters as long as possible, but she really wanted to find Sirius. Unfortunately she gained the pleasure of meeting her intended betrothed, who had undoubtedly found out about the marriage contract as well over Christmas, and he seemed in much higher spirits about it than she was.

"Bella," He was now under the impression she and him were now on a first name basis, "Look I know about this marriage contract and I think it would be in your best interest if you just accept it. Perhaps you'd like to join me in my private compartment where we can get 'better acquainted'" a smirk playing across his features.

Bella was about to be sick, when Cissy interrupted her, "Lestrange, when are you gonna get it through your thick skull, my sister isn't interested in you, and machinations have already being put into effect to nullify the contract"

"Oh she is interested in me, she just doesn't know it yet. And good luck trying to nullify the contract, my friends and I have every Slytherin boy in our pocket, you won't be able to date anyone"

Bella finally spoke up "Lestrange, leave now or I'll be forced to cut you down to size where it hurts the most, if you get my drift" she finished with an icy tone

Lestrange knew Bella's skills with a wand, and her temper all too well, to rather not risk losing his manhood over a trivial argument, and he left quickly.

"Thanks Cissy, but you know I could've handled that myself" she smiled, looking at her sister

"What, and miss out on the fun, I love knocking boys down a few pegs to put them in their place"

"That's not all I've heard you like doing to boys to put them in their place" the youngest Black sister said

"Why you little…"

Bella chuckled at the scene unfolding before her, and decided to leave it a couple of minutes before she interrupted

Upon saying her goodbyes to her sisters and warning them not to kill each other, she left their compartment. As she left, shechecked her reflection in the glass window. She had body that most women would kill for, a curvaceous figure (barely noticeable in her school robes), her long, curly black hair and her stunning violet eyes which were set into an equally beautiful face. She knew she was very pretty, and could probably use that to her advantage, but she believed that any power gained should be through knowledge not through bodily assets. But that didn't stop her from occasionally having fun by teasing boys with her flirtations.

As she walked along the train, she kept her ears open for the sound of a guitar playing. Eventually, after 10 minutes of searching, she could make out a guitar being played in the distance. She ran until she reached the compartment the music was emanating from _'That odd, why are the blinds closed, Sirius normally boasts about playing the guitar, and would have them open for people to see him playing' _It was then that she realized the person was also singing _'And Sirius doesn't sing, this means that someone else plays guitar as well, they even sound better than Sirius, and they could sing, maybe they could teach Sirius guitar'_ It was then the person started singing again, Bella listened

_We're getting older, I've started to fear for my life  
is this the way that it should be? This whole thing's riding on me  
it's been a long road so far, with nowhere to turn  
There's no looking back from here, no more dwelling on my fears  
_

'_Wow, he's got a really beautiful voice, but I don't recognize this song, is it one of those muggle ones or does he write his own songs' _Bella could barely contain the giddy schoolgirl inside herself

_Miles away, and I wish this didn't mean so much to me  
To be a monument for the rest of them  
Miles away, and I wish this didn't mean so much to me  
To be a monument for the rest of them_

Bella checked the door handle for the compartment, _'Yes! It's unlocked, now I can see who our mystery musician is'_ She slowly opened the door, so as not to disturb him, and peered in on the occupant.

_Twenty bucks says you'll remember me, when you see me on your TV screen  
It may be the first time, but it won't be the last time [x3]  
_

To say the boy wasn't what she expected was an understatement; he was scrawny, although from what she could see from his tight fitting t-shirt, he had a small layer of muscle, almost as if he was a Quidditch player, maybe a seeker. He had a head of messy black hair and he wore glasses, but she was unable to see his eyes. All in all, he looked to be relatively handsome from her first impressions. The second thing she noticed was his attire, he was wearing muggle clothes, not even muggle-born first years wore muggle clothes on the Hogwarts express. _'Who is this boy?'_

_And I'll scream, so loud that everyone in this place, will hear every word I say  
'cause this is my time, this is my time to shine, let nothing stand in our way [x2]_

Twenty bucks says you'll remember me, when you see me on your TV screen  
It may be the first time, but it won't be the last time

The song finished, Harry slowly came back down from his own little world to feel like someone was watching him. He slowly raised his eyes to meet a set of shocking violet eyes staring back at him.  
_'Wow…. He has beautiful green eyes'_ She thought, his eyes had well and truly, made her speechless.  
She eventually found her voice "Is this seat taken?" Harry shook his head in answer; he too had been left speechless, albeit for different reasons. Bella took a seat opposite Harry and decided to start the conversation, "Hi I'm Bellatrix Black, but you can call me Bella. And who might you be? I haven't seen you on the train before?"

Harry gulped, unsure of how he was going to answer this question.

**A/N – Woo another chapter for you all, with a song thrown in . Hope you like it. I know what I said on the last update but NOW, is when I can't update for several weeks. My exams are in the last week of January and I need to revise, so I should start updating again in February. Please have faith and continue reading. As always thanks to those who subscribe or favorite, or review.**

**As a disclaimer – The song used was Monument by A Day To Remember, I do not own any rights to the song or band, nor did I help write the song in anyway.**


End file.
